The purpose of this study is to determine the usefulness of a rapid urine amylase test in the diagnosis of acute pancreatitis. The specific aim is to determine the concordance of the rapid urine amylase test in patients with post-ERCP induced hyperamylasemia compared to standard tests in the diagnosis of acute chemical pancreatitis.